


Those Blue Eyes

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Ron and Draco share a moment in bed together.





	Those Blue Eyes

"No one will ever believe us," Draco murmured, pressing kisses to each knob of Ron's spine, skin soft beneath his lips.

Ron arched his back. "I know. But isn't that the beauty of it?"

Draco gently rasped his teeth against freckled, pale skin in retaliation. "Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you?"

Ron's chuckle resonated throughout his entire body, and he rolled over, pulling Draco up the bed so that they were face to face, the white cotton sheets wrapped around their waists the only thing keeping them decent.

"I know that you know that I don't think that," Ron rumbled, pinching Draco's side. Draco squirmed away, but couldn't hold back a snort of laughter.

"Fine, fine." Draco twined their legs together. "So, what you're really saying is that I'm too good for you?"

Ron brushed his lips against Draco's forehead, then tilted his head up. "I know that," Ron said, suddenly serious. His cheeks were slightly pink, hidden behind his freckles, and his blue eyes were so intensely focused that Draco struggled to hold his gaze. Instead he glanced at the ceiling, and tried to bite back his own blush.

"Good," Draco replied archly, but his voice shook. He'd never felt freer, truer to himself than when he was with Ron.

"Good," Ron echoed, and pulled him into a hug that Draco hoped would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
